


Why Are There No Chairs

by jellyjog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: Keith doesn't have parents around to come out to, which makes this conversation with Allura and Coran that much more important.





	Why Are There No Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering continuing this fic. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading a follow up.

“So, uh, guys?” Keith pulled on the collar of his jacket, looking around for a place to sit. His chair had descended into the floor when the paladins were dismissed, leaving only smooth alien tile beneath him. “Could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course Keith! What would you like to discuss?” Coran, animated as always, appeared at Allura’s side. Keith took in a shaky breath that made it impossible to pretend he wasn’t nervous. After all, he’d assumed the team wouldn’t care about his heritage, but seeing Allura in front of him did nothing but remind him how wrong he had been.

“Uh, maybe we should sit down or something.” Keith continued to fidget with his collar and started to wish in earnest for something productive to do with his hands.

“Oh, do you wish to go to the lounge?” Allura gestured towards the door directly behind him. “We can join the other Paladins there.”

“No!” Keith threw his hands out in front of him. “No, we can talk here I guess.” His hands fell to his sides and he resisted the urge to fidget again as Allura and Coran looked at him curiously. “I just wanted to talk about some, uh, some stuff.” His hands remained at his side, but he couldn’t manage to stop himself from pulling on one of his belt loops. “About me.”

“Oh, are you having a problem that you think could effect Voltron?” Allura asked, pinning Keith with an inquisitive look. 

“Well, I guess, yeah. I mean, I haven’t exactly talked to the team about it yet.”

“Keith!” Coran said incredulously, “You should talk to the paladins, that’s what Voltron is all about! I’m sure whatever issue you’re having, they can solve it. After all, they’re the Paladins of Voltron.”

“I’m a paladin of Voltron.” Keith responded, affronted.

“Yes of course, but you can’t create Voltron by yourself, now can you?” Coran had a ‘gotcha’ look on his face as he walked forward and swung an arm around Keith’s shoulders, making him tense up.

“This isn’t exactly a problem that you can just punch, Coran, and I think Shiro already knows anyway.” Keith shrugged to the side, hoping Coran would get the hint and get his hands off. Coran rejoined Allura after a quick squeeze.

“Keith,” Allura chimed in “if this is a problem that can’t be solved by Voltron, perhaps you should tell us what it is and we can discuss other options.”

“Right. So you guys know I was at the garrison before I was here in space with you guys?” Allura nodded, but didn’t say anything. Keith cleared his throat. “Well, I learned a lot there. About space and stuff, and about other things. I mean, I was pretty young when I got there, objectively speaking. You have to be 18 to join unless you have permission from your parents, but I was a ward of the state, so by the time I was 16 it was a moot point since I could legally sign my own contracts.” Keith looked around again, aware he was rambling and aware he was about to do a lot more rambling if he wasn’t careful. “Anyway, I’ve never been great with people.” Keith smiled, and Allura chuckled at his admission. “The garrison was the first place I really connected with anyone, and it kind of, confirmed some things for me.”

“The garrison was where you met Shiro, was it not?” Allura interrupted. Keith’s cheeks erupted into red streaks.

“Yes,” Keith put his arms in from of him “but that is not what this conversation is about.”

“So this has nothing to do with your relationship with Shiro?”

“No.” Keith coughed, and moved his hand back to his jacket collar. “It has to do with my relationships with other people.” He looked up briefly to see Allura gesturing for him to continue. “Like I said, it was the first time I’d really connected with anyone, and I’d made some friends. I was training to be a pilot because I’d done well on the SIFT, and as you know it was only guys. I mean, they wouldn’t even let Pidge in the garrison until she pretended to be a guy and she’s a genius. The point here is that I got really close with some of the guys while I was in the garrison.”

“That’s great Keith, what’s the problem though? Is one of them in trouble?”

“No, none of them are in trouble.” Keith paused. “At least, I don’t think so. I guess I don’t know. They could be. If they are I don’t know about it.”

“Is there something you need us to do?” 

“You’re missing the point.” Keith’s cheeks settled into a light pink tinge, “I got really close with some of the guys.” 

“Are you sure we’re not talking about Shiro?” Coran put his hand on his temple, contemplating. “If it’s not about Shiro, and we’re not going to save someone, I don’t see what this is about.”

“Yes Coran, I’m sure I’m not talking about Shiro.” Keith wondered when the room had gotten so warm. “He never would have—I mean, not that I would have. He’s my team leader and, and. Okay this is not the point.”

“Keith, what is the point?” Allura was shaking her head.

“I’m gay.” The room was silent for a moment.

“And?” Allura was still shaking her head expectantly.

“And nothing?” Keith looked forward blankly. Allura and Coran glanced at each other.

“I don’t understand,” Coran piped up, “Were we supposed to be under the impression that you weren’t?”

“Uh,” Keith let his hands drop, “Yes?”

“Oh. Well alright then.”

“Yeah, uh. Alright then. I guess I’ll just go back to the lounge. With the other paladins.” Keith turned around and began to walk towards the door behind him, thrown off by the conversation’s anticlimactic end.

“Oh yes! I think I’ll join you.” Allura’s face lit up at the mention of the other paladins, and she ran up to walk next to him. “I need to speak to Pidge and Hunk about a project they’ve been working on. Perhaps you could speak to Shiro.” Keith turned to look at her.

“Yeah, and Lance.”

“Right, Lance.” Allura’s eyebrows moved together slightly as she thought. “Coran, didn’t you need to speak with Lance?”

“No princess, I don’t believe I—“ Allura fixed him with a glare. “Right! Yes, I need to speak to Lance immediately.”

“Perfect!” Allura smiled. “Keith, I guess that just leaves you and Shiro. Sorry you won’t get to hang out with the team tonight.”

“Right.” Keith glanced at her, suspicious. “What a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any notes to write, I'm just so used to having a note at the end that my preview looked weird to me without one.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
